Heroic Mourn
Some heroes or heroines sacrifice their own lives during the movie or the end after saving the world, etc. Here's why the hero dies/heroes die: *Sacrificing their own lives. *Dying of heartbreak, lost faith, by not believing in them or poisoning. *Saving their friends or their family. *Betraying the villain, which makes the villain kill them. *Dying for being old after many years. *Faking their own death. Sometimes it's not about sacrifice, but sometimes their loved ones have died a long time ago or whatever reason which it make us cry so bad. Examples *Near the end of the film, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, shortly after the cats are defeated, Nelly the Horse sacrifices herself to save Jerry the Mouse and La Petite Ballerina from the falling wall and takes the impact herself, thus dying from her injuries and leaving Jerry and Tuffy Mouse and the toys mourning over her death until she is revived by magic which allows her to talk on her own without a string *In Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 2: Weasley family mourns over Fred's death in the first battle of Hogwarts. As Harry goes through pensieve, the anti-hero Snape mourns the death of his friend, Lily Potter after she sacrificed herself to save Harry from Voldemort. *in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter weeps over the death of his schoolmate Cedric Diggory, who is murdered by Lord Voldemort's lackey, Peter Pettigrew during the third task in the Triwizard Tournament. *In Quest for Camelot, Kayley and her mother Juliana cry over the death of Sir Lionel after he was killed by Ruber whilst protecting Arthur. *Near the end of Return of the Jedi, Luke Skywalker mourns over the death of Anakin Skywalker after he sacrificed himself to save his son from Emperor Palpatine when he attempted to kill him. *In The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, King Triton mourns over the death of Queen Athena, his wife, after she was crushed by a ship, leading to Triton to ban music from Atlantica in grief. *In Titanic, Rose DeWitt Bukater cries over Jack Dawson's death after he sacrificed himself to give Rose enough buoyancy on a wooden door, and to save her from hypothermia in the freezing North Atlantic waters. *In Logan, the X-23 Children mourn Wolverine who was killed by X-24 near the end of the war. *In'' Starship Troopers'', Johnny Rico mourns his friend Dizzy Flores who has died during the ambush at Whiskey Outpost after killing a tanker bug that killed Lt. Rasczak. *In Babe, Babe mourns Maa, who was killed by a group of wild dogs that somehow attacked the Hoggett farm. *In Barnyard, Otis mourns his father Ben after fighting the coyotes. *In Bambi, Bambi mourns his mother after she was shot by Man. *In The Lion King, Simba mourns his father after he was trampled in the wildebeest stampede and after he was thrown off the cliff by Scar. *In Shark Tale, Lenny grieves over Frankie, who was hit by an anchor, resulting in his death. *In Charlotte Web, Wilbur and the other animals grieve over Charlotte. *In The Land Before Time, Littlefoot mourns his mother's death caused by the Sharptooth's bite. *In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup mourns his father, Stoick, after he got killed. *In The Good Dinosaur, Arlo mourns his father, who was killed in the overflowing river. *In Shrek the Third, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, and Queen Lillian mourns King Harold after he died. *In Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, ''Maya and the other Galaxy Rangers mourns Kendrix Morgan after she sacrifices her life to save pink Space Ranger Cassie Chan and Terra Venture from Psycho Pink. *In ''An American Tail, the Mousekewitz family mourn Fievel, who they thought drowned in the sea, except Tanya, who believes he's alive. *In American History X, Derek Vinyard mourns his brother Danny after he has been murdered. *In The Day After Tomorrow, Jack Hall and Jason Evans mourn Frank Harris after he sacrifices himself to prevent them from falling in when the glass beneath them is cracking. *In Final Fantasy 7, Cloud and his members mourn for Aerith Gainsborough, after she was killed by Sephiroth and Elmyra Gainsborough her adoptive mother also mourns her and is consoled by Reeve Tuesti. *In Dinosaur, Neera mourns his brother's death Kron, who was killed by the carnotaur due to his foolishness, selfishness and almost killed Aladar who then comforts her before departing to the nesting grounds. *In The Walking Dead, the heroes of the shows cry in some seasons or episode. They cry if they lose someone, hit someone, or someone they killed. *In Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Drive and Gaim: Movie Taisen Full Throttle, Shinnosuke mourns to death of the Drive Driver, after Kamen Rider Lupin shot him. *In Kamen Rider X Super Sentai X Space Shrieff: Super Hero Taisen Z, Youko Usami cries after Psycholon sacrificed himself to save her. *In Brother Bear, Kenai and Denahi mourn his brother's death Sitka, falls off in the ice to fighting the bear, and Koda was up in the tree and he mourns his mother's death after Kenai killed that bear. *In Minecraft Story Mode Season 2/Episode 1, Jack mourns Sammy's death after he finds her inventory. *In the Disney version of Hercules, Herc and Phil mourn over the death of Meg who had saved the weakened Herc from a falling pillar. *In Mulan, Li Shang, his army and Ping (Mulan in disguise) mourn over the loss of General Li and his army after they have been massacred by Shan-Yu and the Hun army. *Near the end of Tarzan, Tarzan grieves over the death of the gorilla leader Kerchak after he was shot by Clayton. **In the beginning of the film, Kerchak And Kala mourn over their baby gorilla who is massacred by Sabor. *In "The Amazing Spider-Man" Spider-Man Mourns Over His Uncle Ben's Death. **In The End Of The Film Spider-Man Mourns Over Captain Stacy Who Got Killed By The Lizard. *Katniss Everdeen Mourns Over Her Sister's Loss *Scarlet Witch Mourns Over Quicksilver Who Got Killed By One Of Ultron's Men *Neytiri Mourns Over Her Father Who Got Killed By The Humans. *Scott Summers Mourns Over His Brother Alex/Havok's Loss. *In Smurfs: The Lost Village, Papa, Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty, the other Smurfs, and the Smurfettes mourn Smurfette, who was reverted into a lump of clay after sacrificing herself to save the Smurfs from Gargamel. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Freedom Category:Healing